


Obsessed

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Worship, Cumming without being touched, M/M, Oral Sex, Sirius is absolutely obsessed with Remus' dick, Size Kink, Smut, breath play, face fucking, happy birthday Jen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: Over the years that obsession only grew stronger and stronger. The mere sound of Remus’ belt coming undone and the zipper being pulled down was enough to make Sirius’ mouth water like Pavlov’s Dog to a bell.**winner of the 2018 Marauders Medals Awards for BEST SMUT**





	Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jencala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/gifts).



> So it's two days late, but this is my birthday gift to the lovely Jencala, featuring our shared headcanon that Sirius is absolutely obsessed with Remus' cock. lol HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR FRIEND!!

There were many things that Sirius loved. He loved his 1959 Triumph Bonneville T120 motorbike which he had spent hours upon hours tinkering with to get the old motor running again, and then more hours after that charming it to fly. He loved his leather jacket, which had become soft from being well worn over the years and smelled like motor oil and cigarettes and _freedom_. He loved his best friend, James Potter, who was his brother in every way but blood (and even that was questionable considering the tangled web of bloodlines the boys came from) and he loved Peter and even Lily and Marlene and Dorcas. And of course Sirius loved his boyfriend, Remus Lupin.

Oh, he definitely loved Remus Lupin. He loved the way Remus looked when he was enthralled with whatever book he was reading, his bright amber eyes wide as they scanned over the pages and the flick of his pink tongue as it wet the pad of his finger to turn the page. He loved that even when the rest of the world seemed to cease to exist to Remus while he read his book, Sirius would sprawl out on top of him and the hand that wasn’t holding the book would find its way to Sirius’ hair, gently combing through it.

He loved how tall Remus was. It used to bother him when they were younger and Remus had suddenly hit a growth spurt over the summer, returning to school a head taller than Sirius and making him the target of endless jokes from James about how short he was. He had quickly learned to love it, however, a few years later when his friendship with Remus changed into something else. He loved that Remus would come up behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle and resting his chin on top of his head. He loved that Remus could curl his whole body around him and he could be completely enveloped by warm, strong limbs while they laid in bed at night.

There was one thing that Sirius loved above everything else. One thing that made his heart beat quick and his mind go blank to focus solely on that one thing. It made him drop to his knees, his mouth watering and a canine like whine building in his throat.

 _Moony’s Cock_.

 

Sirius couldn’t help it. It was an obsession he had acquired the very first time he had seen it. They were alone in the dorm room for once while James was at Quidditch practice and Peter was serving detention after taking the heat for their latest prank. They had been together for only a few weeks and so far they had only managed some stolen kisses in dark alcoves throughout the castle and some heated snogging sessions after the others had gone to sleep. They had taken advantage of the rare opportunity, locking the door and pulling the curtains around Sirius’ bed while they snogged thoroughly, rubbing against each other through their clothes. They had already pulled off their shirts and Sirius revelled in the feeling of Remus’ bare skin under his hands as they roamed over his scarred chest. Feeling daring, he let his hand travel further downward, stopping at the waist of Remus’ muggle jeans. He had looked up at Remus, silently asking permission to keep going and he was happily surprised when the other boy nodded his head. Giddy with excitement, he fumbled with the button and zipper and pulled the denim down past Remus’ hips to his knees in one tug, sitting back to allow Remus to kick them off the rest of the way, leaving him in only his cotton briefs. Sirius hooked his fingers in the elastic waistband and peeled them down as well, revealing his cock which actually bumped Sirius’ chin as it sprang free.

When his eyes fell on it for the first time, everything stopped. The world may very well have actually stopped spinning for all Sirius knew and he stared, wide eyed and jaw dropped at the hard flesh in front of his face.

“Is...Is it alright?” Remus had asked timidly. Anxious as he always was about his body.

Sirius’ breath caught in his throat.

It was _glorious_.

Cut and much thicker and longer than Sirius would have imagined anyone’s cock being, it was a pale, dusty pink color and slightly darker at the head, which glistened with precum at the tip. Sirius licked his lips, reaching out with one hand to trace the thick vein along the underside down to the nest of golden curls at the root and Remus let out a gasping moan as Sirius’ hand cupped the heavy sac beneath, rolling his balls in his palm.

He had the overwhelming _need_ to taste it.

He had hovered over the head for a moment, taking a few calming breaths before he flicked his tongue out across the slit. He moaned as the salty, sweet taste of Remus’ precum spread over his tongue and that was the encouragement he needed before he closed his lips around the head and took as much of Remus’ length as he could…

Which, at the time, hadn’t exactly been much.

But practice, as they say, makes perfect. And boy, did they ever practice.

Before long, Sirius was absolutely certain that he was obsessed with Remus’ cock, and over the years that obsession only grew stronger and stronger. The mere sound of Remus’ belt coming undone and the zipper being pulled down was enough to make Sirius’ mouth water like Pavlov’s Dog to a bell.

He loved the satin soft skin in his hand or against his cheek when he nuzzled against it. He loved the heavy feel of it in his mouth as his lips stretched wide around the girth and the way it pulsed against his tongue when Remus came, hard and hot down his throat. He loved the burning stretch of his hole when the bulbous head breached him and how full he felt when Remus sunk all the way in, so deep inside his body he thought it may just come out the other end. Everything. Remus’ cock was _everything_.

Sirius never missed an opportunity to show his affection for his boyfriend’s perfect manhood.

He would purposely let his hand brush Remus’ crotch as they walked together, or wiggle his bum against it when they cuddled at night. He would see Remus sprawled across the sofa in their tiny flat in London, distracted as always by some book or another, and he would crawl up between his spread legs, nuzzling his face into his lover’s denim clad crotch, trying to inhale the scent of him through the thick fabric and licking at the hardening bulge until Remus would gunt softly, reaching with one hand to tightly grasp a fistfull of Sirius’ hair and push his face further into the heat between his thighs and Sirius would groan appreciatively.

“Sometimes I think you love my dick more than you actually love me.” Remus joked one day. It was the middle of July and the cooling charm just wasn’t doing the trick inside the flat so they were both stripped down to their boxers and t-shirts. Remus sitting on the couch watching some silly documentary on the muggle television that only he would find interesting and when Sirius had entered the living room he hadn’t thought twice before kneeling on the floor between his lover’s legs and burying his face in his crotch. It was such a common occurrence at this point in their relationship that it wasn’t even necessarily sexual.

Sirius grinned, nudging the beloved bulge with his nose. “I do not love it _more_ .” He insisted. “...it’s a close call though.” He started mouthing at the fabric of Remus’ boxers playfully as Remus began to comb his fingers through his hair, giving it an occasional tug. Sirius hummed happily as he felt Remus’ cock begin to twitch with interest under his ministrations. “Merlin, Moony...I think I could spend _hours_ bloody _worshipping_ your cock…”

Remus made an intrigued noise in his throat and if Sirius had looked up at his face he’d have seen one eyebrow quirked up, a look that often crossed Remus’ features when he was struck with a devious idea. “Hours, eh?” He bucked his hips up shallowly against Sirius’ face and chuckled when Sirius groaned softly.

“Mhmmm…” Sirius nodded, licking now and leaving a dark, damp spot on Remus’ underwear. “I’d spend the whole day with my head between your legs if i could, Rem.”

Remus laughed at that, ruffling Sirius’ hair affectionately. “You don’t think that’s a little excessive? I may have impressive stamina and recovery time, but I don’t think I could last all day with you down there.”

Sirius let his teeth graze the side of the now-hard line of Remus’ cock before he pulled back slightly, looking up at him with a small frown. “You wouldn’t have to be hard the whole time, Moons…you wouldn’t have to do anything at all.” He pressed his lips to where the head of Remus’ cock was, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down. He kicked his own underwear off and then he ducked his head to nuzzle Remus’ balls, moaning when Remus used his hair to push his face in further. He lapped at the sac with his tongue in slow, broad strokes, sucking one ball into his mouth and then the other. He released Remus’ balls from his mouth and ran his tongue along the underside of his cock from root to tip. “You could just go about your day...watching your silly documentaries on the telly....reading your book...writing your mission reports for the Order…” He swirled his tongue around the swollen head and Remus hissed, his hand tightening in Sirius’ hair. “And I’ll just be right here…” _Lick_ . “...on my knees…” _Kiss_ . “...between your legs…” _Nuzzle_. “Bloody lavishing your gorgeous prick with attention…” He closed his lips around the head and sucked and Remus gasped.

“Fuck, Sirius…”

Sirius moaned around him, taking him further into his mouth inch by inch, his own cock twitching between his legs as his lips stretched around the thick shaft.

There was something to be said about that old Practice Makes Perfect saying, and it was proven by just how perfect Sirius had become over years of practicing sucking Remus’ cock. He got about three quarters of the way down before Remus let out an impatient growl and thrust up, forcing the rest of his length down Sirius’ throat, using his grip on his hair to hold him in place.

Sirius gagged at first, his eyes watering as he relaxed his throat and focused on breathing slowly through his nose which was hindered slightly due to the fact that it was pressed against Remus’ lower stomach, the trail of hair that lead from his navel to his cock tickling Sirius’ nostrils as he inhaled. He whimpered softly, the need for oxygen overruling his desire to have his mouth full of Remus’ cock. Remus pulled him off, keeping a tight grasp on his hair while Sirius gasped for breath, a thick string of saliva connecting his lips to Remus’ prick and some drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth. He licked his lips, eyes still glued to the beautiful cock inches from his face. He moaned needily, fighting against Remus’ grip to try to get his mouth back on him.

“Moony…”

“Hmmm…?” Remus’ free hand cupped his face, his thumb wiping away some of the spit from his lips and chin. “What is it you want, Sirius?”

Sirius’ eyes fluttered shut for a moment and he groaned at Remus’ taunting tone. “Your cock...fuck, Remus, I want your cock.”

Remus hummed thoughtfully, releasing Sirius’ face to wrap his fingers around his own prick and lightly slapping it against Sirius’ cheek playfully and chuckling darkly when Sirius attempted to turn his head to chase after it. “Yeah? Where do you want it, love?” He traced Sirius’ pouting lips with the head. “In that pretty mouth of yours?”

“Please…” Sirius whimpered, shuffling closer on his knees.

“Or should I just throw you down, get you on your hands and knees and fill that greedy arse instead?”

“ _Fuuuuuck_ ….” Sirius sobbed. His own cock was throbbing now, begging for attention. “Moony, please...Just want….let me…”

“Ah, yes, right, I believe you mentioned ‘ _cock worship_ ’. Go on then, pup. Show me how much you love my cock.” He let go of Sirius’ hair and Sirius dove forward like a starved man presented with a feast. Remus slumped down a bit, relaxing against the couch and giving Sirius better access and Sirius took advantage, shoving his face between Remus’ legs and lapping at his balls desperately. Remus was moaning and gasping above him, occasionally holding Sirius’ head in place and grinding against him and Sirius couldn’t imagine anything better than smothering himself in Remus’ crotch.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind his whole body stiffened and he cried out, the sound muffled from his mouth being full, and he came harder than he ever had as his orgasm tore through him, leaving him trembling and dizzy from lack of air. For a moment he thought he was going to pass out, but then Remus’ hands were on his face, forcing him to look up at meet his eyes, brushing away the hair that was plastered to his face with sweat and spit.

“Merlin, Sirius, did you just cum from sucking me off? Without touching yourself?” He asked, awestruck and slightly concerned at just how shaken Sirius seemed to be.

Sirius blinked up at him, still dazed. He glanced down, noticing the puddle on the floor between his knees and his still dripping cock. He looked back up at Remus and nodded. “Yeah…” He smiled, resting his forehead on Remus’ knee for a moment. “Fuck...sorry.”

Remus’ fingers hesitantly stroked through Sirius’ hair. “Don’t apologize…I...fuck, that’s incredible.”

Sirius chuckled weakly. “You don’t know the half of it…” He turned his head to nuzzle Remus’ still-hard length. “You’ve got no idea…” He straightened himself back up and licked his way up to the leaking head again.

Remus groaned, shaking his head. “S-Sirius...you don’t have to keep going...take a break, you can finish me off later-”

“I told you, Moony…” He wrapped a hand around the base of Remus’ cock and licked him again. “I could do this for you all bloody day…” He swallowed him down again and Remus let out a choked sob as Sirius’ mouth and hand worked together, twisting and pulling and sucking, his other hand reaching to fondle his balls until he heard Remus’ breath start to hitch and he began to make the small noises in his throat that told Sirius he was close.

Sirius moaned encouragingly, speeding up his hand and sucking harder and then Remus’ hand was back in his hair, forcing his cock to the back of Sirius’ throat as it pulsed, filling Sirius’ mouth with the thick, salty sweet fluid that Sirius craved and savored. Sirius milked every last drop from him, licking the sensitive head clean even after Remus was done and Remus whined softly, pulling at Sirius’ arm.

“Pads...come here…” He muttered, still breathless from his orgasm. Sirius allowed himself to be pulled up into his lover’s lap, their lips meeting in a slow, lazy kiss. When they broke apart, Remus sighed tiredly and shifted their positions so that he was lying across the couch and Sirius was resting on top of him with his head on his chest. They laid like that for a while, content to let their heartbeats slow and their breathing even out. Remus was starting to doze off when he felt Sirius shifting in his arms and he opened his eyes as Sirius slid back down his body, nudging his legs apart with his knee and bowing his head to nuzzle against the soft prick, sighing happily.

Remus blinked down at him. “...You’ve got to be joking...again?”

“I told you, Moony…” Sirius said again as he settled down comfortably between his legs and resting his head on Remus’ thigh. “I could be down here, just like this, all day.”


End file.
